With the rapid development of the Internet and database technology, there becomes a great demand for information search, which triggers in-depth research on methods for information search.
Searching for Information in the prior art is typically based on keywords. That is, a user inputs a keyword to be searched for, and a search engine searches an information repository for the keyword and then returns a corresponding result. However, there is a drawback or common thing of these search techniques: they fail to take into consideration possible, objective and internal relationships among various entities (e.g., a searcher, an information item being searched for, and the creator of the information item, etc.) involved in a search, so the search is “planar”; other internal relationships among the searcher, information item and its creator are not leveraged as they exist, so the accuracy is rather low.